


the best thing i ever did

by ftjamiepark



Category: 15& (Band), M.O.L.A (Korea Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Jimin Is Scary, Short Chapters, hoho is in introverted lil bean, other mola members scares him except for kino cause theyre both cute, slight kino x hansol bc they're cute, twice is gna comeback pls support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftjamiepark/pseuds/ftjamiepark
Summary: leaving his house to buy a new guitar was indeed not the best thing hohyun ever did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg it's my second fic !!! yay ! i figure outhow the tags work (though i hope i am doing it correctly !) this is supposed to be a one shot but i got too lazy so i decided to just post this as a multi, yet short, chapters. there will also be some triggering things along the story but i'd be putting trigger warnings so it should be a okay !
> 
> i really do hope you enjoy this chapter !

the town hohyun lived in was relatively small. it had a population of a little over 2 thousand people and hohyun knew a bunch of them, but not all that much being the little introverted bean he is. he knew that it would brought him to his doom someday — him not being able to talk to people well, but he couldn't be bothered to try and improve himself.

he regretted that.

him, kim hohyun, sitting on a bench inside of a cell. to be fair, it's not even a prison cell. it's more... like a detention cell where troubled kids go to confinement when they do something wrong. and hohyun swore he did nothing wrong. well. maybe?

listen, it's not his fault that the music shop owner didn't notice the stack of money that hohyun left on the cashier counter, and it definitely wasn't his fault when the owner called the police on him when he noticed hohyun walking out of the shop with a new guitar case on his back.

the police didn't bother to listen to his explanations as they slammed his body against the wall and put cuffs around his hands.

"damn it," he muttered, eyes closed, leaning his head against the cold, concrete wall of the cell. hohyun's parent's weren't notified, he refused to tell the police his mother's phone number in fear of being kicked out of the house. he refused to tell them his real name too.

"hoho," he simply said when the grumpy looking police asked for his name.

"yeah right," he snorted, tapping his pen impatiently against the clipboard. "we don't play around, kid."

hohyun decided to leave it at that. he hates confrontation, he would rather spend the night on the cell than talk to the man again.


	2. you again ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet jimin - she's a little scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings !

"you again?"

the clock just outside of the conveniently large cell ticked. it's 5 p.m. hohyun got bored, and he had walked around the cell countless times, he concluded that if anyone were to join him, only 5 more people would probably fit.

"hm." was the respond to the question. hohyun couldn't see who it was, but by the sound of it they were probably a female. a short female that is, as hohyun couldn't see her stature from behind the officer.

as he heard the officer sigh, then turn around, only then hohyun could see a glimpse of the female's long and black hair. it was slightly curly, and her skin was pale. maybe she was a vampire.

"get inside," the officer shrugged off the lock to the cell before stepping aside, letting her enter. the cell was then closed again with a slam.

"what's your name?" she asked in a cold manner. only then, hohyun realized upon closer inspection, that she had bruises all over her face. her lips were slightly bleeding, she had a slight bruise under her left cheeks, and her nose looked swollen.

"hoho," he said simply, somewhat intimidated by the small yet beaten up girl. hohyun wondered, with a shiver, what happened to the one she was fighting. after all, she's the one who ended up being captured and not the other way around.

"park jimin," she said, nodding her head at him before sitting on bench while hohyun went to sit on the floor. his ass were getting sore sitting on the barred bench. hohyun pursed his lips, examining her body that's now sitting all proper and prim with her hands against her knees. she didn't look too disturbed or shaken up, so he concluded that she must've been familiar with the cell.

hohyun decided that he was scared of her, and he left it at that.


	3. oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they had a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings !

"why are you here?" jimin asked hohyun after 20 minutes of sitting in compete silence. hohyun doesn't mind, he enjoyed it actually —wondering what went wrong with his life for him to end up in a cell like this one.

"they thought i stole a guitar," he said softly with a shrug, his fingers drawing patterns on the floor.

"they thought?" jimin raised an eyebrow.

"i didn't do it," hohyun frowned, glaring slightly up at her before looking back down to the ground. "i gave him the money i swear. placed it on the counter."

"well, did you tell the guy you were buying the guitar?"

".....no."

jimin let out a hearty laugh and hohyun felt his heart twists, maybe she wasn't as scary as he thought she was.

"how old are you?"

"17."

"same."

hohyun cocked an eyebrow, "never saw you around school before."

"because i don't go to school a lot," jimin hummed. she sounded like a typical school gangster, but her looks remind him of... a penguin? a penguin that fell and ended up bruising it's face.

"hm?"

"dropped outta it," she shrugged her shoulders.

the only thing that could come out of hohyun's mouth was a simple, "oh." and like that, they fell into another silence.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think of this one ! i really want to know your thoughts c:
> 
> also if you'd like to talk i have a kpop stan twitter account (@aceofjamie) and (@yutoki) for strictly pentagon contents, but i'm not on there often lol.
> 
> thank you so much for reading !!!


End file.
